Darkness Rising
by RagdollStuffy
Summary: XOver with Dead Zone, Farscape, Andromeda, Doctor Who, Pretender, ST:DS9, ST:Voyager, Greatest American Hero, Firefly, XFiles all rolled into one, at the same time! CHAP 3 UP! Please R & R
1. The Guardian and the War

**Author Disclaimer:** I do not own Farscape, Doctor Who, FireFly, The Pretender, Star Trek DS9, Star Trek Voyager, X-Flies, The Greatest American Hero, Andromeda, or The Dead Zone. I do own the plot line and the character's Leha and Ethan. I don't receive any money for this story. I only wrote it to have fun :) Also, I am trying as best I can to keep to the Character dynamics. If I do not, I am truly sorry.

**Author Notes:** I will remove flames, but I welcome constructive critisim and questions.  
Please let me know if you like it so far.

The multiverses ;

Chaos, harmony, evil, good, pain, pleasure, war, peace, death, life, pessimists, optimists, Old fashioned, High tech, black, white. These few things determine what type of universe that particular multiverse will be, generally speaking. Leha of the 5th TriCul from Yeosmea searched through vast records, looking, hoping beyond all hope that she can stop the darkness that is to come. She needed to find the right people, from the right universes, at just the right time in their life, in order to gather a force that will be able to defeat the growing darkness. After searching for almost a millennia, she found the specific group of people that she needed. Summoning all the powers that were at her disposal, she concentrated upon the chosen task force, and began to think them into existence, pulling them from their lives in the other universe's, gathering them into the room that she was in. She slowly materialized the ships that the chosen were on into an astronomically large hanger bay that was built for these specific situations. Then she concentrated fully upon the specific people that she wanted. She memorized their names and occupations before she reopened her eyes. As she turned around to greet them she noticed that every single weapon in that room was un-holstered and pointed at various different groups of people. She briefly thought the weapons into non-existences, 'Yes, this was the right group.' "You all have been gathered here in order to save our universe, and all the universe's that We protect. There is a great evil among us, greater then that of the Abyss, Scarrens or Peacekeepers, more horrible then the Borg or Reapers, worse than the Jem' Hadar or Daleks, more corrupt and evil then governments or Russians. We believe that it is time for us to intervene as best as We can, although too great of an interference is not aloud, We are able to send a taskforce out to stop the Darkness. We are Leha, 5th TriCul out of Yeosmea. We shall introduce you to each other now. From the crew of the Andromeda We welcome Seamus Zealzny Harper. From the crew of the bio-mechanical ship Moya, We welcome John Crichton, Ka' Dargo, Chiana, Aeryn Sung, and Stark. From the crew of the orbital space station Deep Space Nine We welcome Doctor Julian Bashier, Odo, Miles O'Brien, Ezri Dax, and Worf. From California Pale Dale We welcome Greatest American Hero Ralph Hinkly, and Bill Maxwell. From the Starship Voyager We welcome Tom Paris and 7 of 9. From the crew of the T.A.R.D.I.S. We welcome The Doctor and Ace. From the crew of the Serenity We welcome Hoban Walshburn and Jane. From Washington We welcome Special Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. From Blue Cove We welcome Sydney, Miss Parker, Broots, and Jarod. From Maine We welcome Johnny Smith. We hope that you have experienced no ill effects from the transit here. For those of you that have ships, they are safe and sound with the crew in the Hanger. You may visit them in a moment, as of right now We must hurry, Our energy is being drained..." Leha turned in seemingly slow motion and started to collapse onto the floor. She would have hit the floor if Jarod had not caught her first. Dr. Bashier, and The Doctor rushed over to check on her.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with her," Jarod concluded frustrated.

"What's this Sydney? Your wonder boy failing you?" Parker said with an eyebrow raised.

Both Dr. Bashier and The Doctor shook their heads. Dr. Bashier spoke first "I can't find out what's wrong either." This news seemed to shock the group of people from Deep Space Nine.

"Well, if you could, then I'd think that you would be a Guardian. As is it, she'll be just fine, she just needs to be left alone to recharge for a few hours. Probably low on power." A chorus of confused "How could you know?" filled the air. The Doctor turned to Ace and asked her, "Do you remember me telling you about the Guardians?"

Ace opened her mouth and replied with an answer that sounded like a beginning to a bad joke. "Oh yea, you mean the one about the White Guardian, Black Guardian, and the Toymaker?"

"Precisely, Leha here is a special Guardian. She is most likely the one and only one that guards the first universe, Universe One. I have heard legends about the First Guardian, she's not the 'First' Guardian, but she is the only one that is connected to all of her selves across the multiverses. Each one watches their assigned universe. In fact the First Guardian is the only constant in each universe. I could go into more depth but..."

"That won't be necessary Doctor." Leha opened her eyes. "We are of the Guardians. We however do not have time to talk about Our special nature. Our power is still low, if We fade completely then all will be lost. The Great Darkness will take over Our Universe One. All Our precautions will be for nothing. You, all of you must help us. We will be able to supply you and help you locate the Darkness, but We cannot fight it. For it is against all that We stand for." Leha winced for a moment, causing concern to flash across the Doctor's face. "Our power is still low, and We must recharge completely before We start to fight. We will leave you to get acquainted while We recharge." With that Leha closed her eyes and disappeared. Silence reigned for a few moments as everyone sized each other up. The first movement was that of Johnny Smith moving to sit in a chair. After he sat he felt people's eyes upon him.

"What? Did I grow another head, or horns and a tail?"

Silence.

"Ookaay, right. Well that answered my question then." Johnny mumbled.

"Anyone have a damn cigarette?" Miss Parker demanded more then asked. After a few moments of silence her eyes flashed with barely contained rage. "Someone here has to have a cigarette!" Her eyes locked on the Doctor. "You! Do you have a cigarette!"

"Well, yes, but smoking is a health haza-" Parker rushed over to him and searched through his pockets, grabbed a cigarette case, and lit one up.

"Much better," She mumbled.

"I thought you quit."

"Shut up Jarod. If I still had my gun I'd shoot you right now. All this wouldn't have happened if you were in the Center, all nice and tucked away. Then I could go on with my life without interference." After that outburst, the people started to group up.

The Deep Space Nine group moved over to the Voyager group. Seamus walked over to Hoban and Jane. Ralph and Bill headed towards Fox and Dana. The Doctor decided to converse with Sydney and Broots while Ace went towards the Moya Crew. Jarod stood up and sat down next to Johnny Smith, and Parker stood separate from everyone, glowering.

"May I asked what happened?" Jarod asked pointing to Johnny's cane.

"Car accident, I was in a coma for six years. It messed up my legs pretty badly. It's a wonder I can walk at all."

"Name's Jarod," he stuck his hand towards Johnny's.

:Flash:

'Jarod, go! Find our Parents!'

'No, I can't leave you here!'

'Go, now. GO!'

RunningLooks backExplosion

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!'

:End Flash:

"Are you alright Johnny?" Jarod asked with concern on his face.

"What happened to Kyle, your brother?"

Jarod moved away from Johnny, "How do you know his name?" Pause. "Johnny, how did you know his name?"

"I'm... I'm a physic," Johnny winced as he said that word, as he had none better to explain his condition quickly.

At that, most conversations in the room ceased. The Doctor walked over to Johnny. "Really? I'm a telepath, nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

:Flash:

'It's not fun anymore Doctor.'

'Tegan...'

'NO, I'm tired of fighting bad guys. All the killing... I just want it to stop.'

'Tegan...' Sadness

'I'm sorry Doctor.' Turns to leave

'Best of luck.' Shook hands

'Good-bye Doctor.'

:End Flash:

"Tegan really missed the adventures you had together, but she's happy where she is now."

Sigh "I could have told you that." The Doctor seemed to stare out into space for a minute before continuing the discussion he had attempted to start earlier. "Anyway, with telepaths we don't have to shake hands. We just reach out with our minds, like so..." The Doctor closed his eyes briefly. "Kate was supposed to die in that car accident. Nothing you could have done would have prevented that."

Johnny looked down for a moment, lost in memories, then looked the Doctor right in the eye, "I know that, but I can't help but feel that I could have done something because I saw it coming. I keep thinking that I could have changed it, stopped her from getting in that car." With that, Johnny got up and started to scan the room for any familiar faces. All the conversations had resumed long ago as Johnny walked around them, careful not to touch anyone. "Damn," Johnny swore as he finished looked, believing that no one he knew was there. Suddenly his eyes locked upon Sarah. She was deep inside the Deep Space Nine/Voyager group. "Sarah," he whispered under his breath. Johnny rushed over and hugged her. "Sarah, am I glad to see yo-"

:Flash:

'Mommy, I'm afraid of the dark.'

'You can sleep in our bed tonight Ahjess. Have sweet dreams.'

:Real World:

"Agh!" Johnny cried out as it felt like the lives of ten people rushed through him. They bombared him, all seeming to vying for Johnny's attention.

:Flash:

'Tobin, look at this! You where right about Fermat's Theorem!'

'I told you that I made a breakthrough.'

:Real World:

"AAH!" Johnny yelled. Something was terribly wrong. It was Lela, now its Tobin. Johnny felt people trying to remove his hand from Tobin's, but he couldn't release his grip.

:Flash:

'Emony, that last performance was simply extraordinary. I'm sure you'll win the Olympics.'

'I do my best McCoy.'

:Real World:

Johnny's head whipped to one side in pain. As he entered each new 'Vision' he could feel that last person die, and the new take over. He felt like a unmoving stone in the middle of two rushing rivers, both going in opposite direction, eroding him. His hand tightened and he entered into another 'Vision'.

:Flash:

'Your daughter has Rugalan Fever.'

'She'll be alright won't she? Please tell me she'll be alright.'

'She'll be fine in a few weeks, I suggest that we keep her here in the Hospital for a couple of weeks.'

:Real World:

"Down the River Light," Johnny repeated the same line over and over again. He could still feel people trying to separate him, but it was useless. He still held on even though he would have giving anything in the world to let go.

:Flash:

'System failure, we're gonna crash!'

'Torias, hold on, I'll try to stabilize'

Explosion

:Real World:

"System failure, we're gonna crash!" Johnny screamed.

:Flash:

'I have to be in the symbioses program Doctor, I just have to. My life depends on it.'

'I'm sorry Joran, but you didn't pass your physclogical tests. I just can't allow you to join.'

'It's too bad you said that.'

Struggle, Stabs the doctor, Grins

'Good-bye.'

:Real World:

"Oh god, you killed a man Joran, why?" Johnny looked in Sarah's eyes, this person inside of persons. "Not again," he mumbled.

:Flash:

'I'm sorry Jadzia, you just aren't suited for a symbiote.'

Jadzia turned and left as Curzon shut the door

'Oh god, what have I done? What have I done? I loved her.'

:Real World:

"Curzon loved you Jadzia, that why he expelled you from the symbiote program."

:Flash:

'Curzon died last night from a heart attack. He wanted you to have his symbiote, Dax.'

Jadzia nods with traces of tears forming in her eyes

:Flash:

'Verad, please don't. Dax is my symbiote. If you got rejected from the program, then they must have had a good reason too.'

'I deserve a symbiote!'

:Real World:

"Johnny? Can you hear me?" "Johnny, you have to let go."

Johnny started to shake from the strain on him, but his hand still wouldn't let go.

:Flash:

'It's against Trill/Symbiote law Worf, we can't have a relationship. I could lose Dax.'

:End Flash:

Johnny's hand slowly slipped from Ezria's as he fell to the floor. He could feel himself being pinned down to the ground just as he started having seizures. "Make them stop! All of them, please! Just make them stop!" As each person touched him he got a flash, some from the past, some from the future.

"Stark! Get over here, do for him what you did for me when we were on the Gammak base after one of my Aurora sessions."

"Johnny? Look at me, let me show you something that few people ever get to see." Stark lifted up his faceplate and energy covered Johnny's face. Almost immediately he stopped having seizures. "See, that's better," Stark said confidently as he lowered his mask. Jarod, Dr. Bashier, and The Doctor moved in to examine Johnny.

"He's in shock," Jarod said as he took off his leather jacket and laid it on top of Johnny.

:Flash:

'There's a little boy who will die if I don't help him!'

'Too bad, let the police handle it.'

'They don't know about it!'

:End Flash:

Johnny jerked his head up, "You saved that little boy Jarod, good for you." Johnny smiled before his head went down on a rolled up jacket. As he drifted off to sleep Jarod got up and let Bashier take over as he walked towards Sydney.

:Other Side of the Room:

"Did you see that Sid?" Broots whispered. "His head glowed, that isn't natural."

"Broots, does anything in this room look natural?" Sydney look over at Jarod, who was rapidly approaching, causing Broots to cower behind Sydney. "Jarod, what do you think happened to Mr. Smith?"

"He must have seen something when he touched Ezria. Sydney, have you looked around the room, I mean really looked? 7 of 9 has mechanical attributes above her eyes and on her arm. Worf has facial ridges, Odo is a plastic surgeons nightmare. Ralph over there keeps tugging on his neckline and looking nervous, but not shocked to see aliens. That Agent Mulder is like a child in a candy store, and Chiana is black and white. Sydney, there is only one explanation, they're Aliens!"

Broots sat down heavily, "Oh wow.."

:Across the Room:

"A physic and a telepath Bill! Do you think they know about the suit?"

"I think that, uh, Johnny is a few fries short of a kiddy meal, and the other has something wrong inside his, uh, Attic. Nothing to worry about kid. We just have to wait till the green guys show up, and they'll fix this."

:Next to Bill and Ralph:

"Aliens! See, I told you Scully. Now you have your proof! Right in front of you!" Mulder exclaimed happily.

"Okay, so you were right, so sue me. Go one and talk to one, I know you're dying to."

Mulder's eyes sparkled in glee as he slowly approached Chiana.

:Back over at Johnny:

"How is he doing Doctor Bashier?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"I've got him stabilized, and he should be waking up in a minute or two."

"What do you think made him react like he did when he touched her?" The Doctor inquired.

"Well, Ezri Dax isn't a normal person, she's a-"

"A trill, I know that. I have them in my universe. She doesn't carry a symbiote does she?"

"Yes, she does, why?" Bashier looked up from Johnny.

"Well, if he's what I think he is when I connected with his brain, then the part of his brain that human's don't normally use is active. When he touches someone, he either gets a flash of the person's past, near present, or future. If he touched a Trill with a Symbiote, then he would have continually flashed on each of the persons lives. That would no doubt cause him to go into shock. "

"Ow, did you get the number of the bus that hit me?" Johnny groaned weakly. He opened his eyes just a slit and got a pounding headache. "Damn, will you guys turn of the lights already? It's like a sun went super nova in here."

"Glad to see you back in the land of the living Mr. Smith, I'm Dr. Julian Bashier, you can call me Julian." Julian offered to help Johnny up.

"Um, no thanks, I rather get up by myself. I don't feel like touching anyone right now, and please call me Johnny instead of Mr. Smith." Johnny slowly stood up and surveyed the room. "Has our host showed up yet?"

"Not yet, Johnny, what did you see?"

"Nothing, just nothing." Johnny attempted to distract them from asking again so he added, "You know, my hip doesn't feel all that good, I better sit down. Thanks." Johnny turned and headed towards the small set of chairs at the back of the room. For what seemed like an hour everyone conversed with each other in groups, then made their way to other groups to talk. Eventually they all introduced themselves to each other, though with Johnny, he declined to shake hands. After a few peaceful hours of this there was an ear splitting noise generating from the center of the room. As soon as everyone's attention was focused there, a bright light appeared, and quickly grew into a shape of a person, Leha to be exact.

"We trust that you have been able to meet each other. But there is no time for pleasantries, now down to the, what do you call it? Ah, yes, the game plan. We must be assured that you are up to this challenge. If any of you does not believe that they will be able to successfully combat the darkness then please step forward and We will send you back." Leha looked into everyone's eyes, searching for any doubts. "Good, then We have chosen the correct ones. We have received information that one of the fields of battle will be in the Orix Sector, Universe 298,493,849. Galactic coordinates have been sent to all of the ships. Space station Deep Space Nine is near the Orix Sector awaiting the rest of the ships. All of your compatriots have been fully briefed just before We came back here. Some of you that don't have ships will be placed on ships that We feel you will be most valuable on. Hoban and Jane, We did not bring Serenity, your Captain was needed else where. If you will all walk through those doors over there, you will find yourself on the ship that We have assigned you to. We shall meet you in the Orix System." Leha nodded good-bye and disappeared once again.

"Well, we aren't getting any younger, I say we do what she says." Odo spoke out loud for the first time since they all arrived. They watched as he headed towards the doorway and walked through. The door shut after him, then reopened a few moments later, with no Odo. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife when Worf's comm badge beep, causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Worf," He acknowledged after pressing it."

"It's a transporter. I'm on the Defiant. I suggest you hurry. Odo out." Worf nodded towards his group, including that of the Voyager crew. They all headed towards the door and walked through. The door shut and then reopened with no one on the other side.

"Listen, Bill, if 'she' was going to kill us, she would have done it already."

Bill sighed heavily then motioned for the other FBI Agents to follow him and Ralph towards the door. Door shut, reopened, no one there.

"Ah what the hesmana, let's go guys." John Crichton said walking towards the door with his group, the Doctor, and Ace in tow. Door shut, reopened, no one there.

This left only Jarod, Parker, Broots, Sydney, Johnny Smith, Hoban, and Jane. Jane looked over at Hoban, "Come-on, its no big deal." They soon disappeared like the rest.

"I dunno about this Sydney, I mean, they just disappeared into thin ai-"

"Broots, if you had wanted to chicken out, she gave you plenty of time for that." Miss Parker said icely.

Broots had the briefest flash of anger come across his face and then he looked down at his shoes. Suddenly he looked straight into her eyes. "If I'm so much of a chicken, then why haven't you gone yet?" Broots walked straight towards the door thinking that anything, even death, would be better then facing Parker's anger. Her bark was just as bad as her bite.

"See you on the other side Sydney," Jarod waved as he walked through the door way.

Sydney and Parker followed soon after, leaving Johnny alone with his thoughts. Slowly he realized that even if he died, he wouldn't be missing all that much. Sure he wouldn't be able to stop Greg Stillson, but the Apocalypse was going to happen anyway, even if it wasn't in Johnny's life time. He slowly limped towards the door, pausing briefly to think of Sarah, then walked through. Almost as immediately as he passed through the doorway, everything saw melted away. It was replaced with what looked like a huge mall. Shops lined the walls, but they were all empty. Johnny looked up and saw crosswalks about two stories above him. 'Wow, this place is huge.' Johnny thought. A voice made his heart skip a beat. "Over here." He turned around as fast as he could in his present state and searched for the person who said that. Broots, Sydney, and Ralph were all sitting just inside an eatery. "Hello," Johnny said as he walked closer to them. Just as he sat down a piece of paper appeared at their table. It read ; Turn Right, Walk until you see an open elevator. Walk inside. It will take you to the base of Operations. -Leha

"Lets go."

:Andromeda:

"Seamus! Where have you been?" Beka rushed over to him and grabbed him in a huge bear hug, oblivious to the other people. "Some lady showed up and said that she had you, and told us that we needed to stop a great war or something like that. Anyway, she goes on to say that you and an 'Elite' force had been gathered and that she was telling you all what to do in order to win. Harper, who are these people?" Beka asked, finally noticing them.

"Oh, um," Harper said slightly embarrassed with Beka's show of affection. "This here is The Doctor, Ace, Aeryn Sung, Bill, Jane, and Jarod. They're part of that team you were talking about. Anyway, where is my peppy purple babe?" Harper felt something tug at his pants leg and looked down. He saw a tail coming from behind the console he was standin next to. "Trance?"

"Boo!" Trance jumped up and ran over to Harper. "Oh Harper, I'm so glad to see you again." She hugged him with all her might, both with her arms and her tail.

"Trance, I still need to breath here." Harper said straining to draw in breath.

"Oh, sorry." Trance put on an obviously pouty look as she looked behind Harper. Her pout turned into a childish smile as she looked at the newcomers. "Hello," Trance said as she bounced over to them, "My name's Trance." She reached out her hand to The Doctor as her tail twitched around in the air.

"Hello, I'm known as the Doctor, good to meet you. This is my companion Ace," The Doctor said as he introduced her to Trance.

"Oi, glad to meet ya Trance." Ace shook her hand, not at all put off by her skin color or twitching tail. Bill however, was.

"Oh, um, hello, My name is um, Bill Maxwell." He looked at her extended hand as if it was going to bite him, finally he relented and shook hands.

"Jane, nice to meet you," Jane said trying not to look at her tail.

"It won't bite you know." Trance said with a frown at Jane's reaction.

"Hello Trance, my name is Jarod," he reached out his arm and grabbed hers in a firm handshake. She giggled like a little school girl just as Dylan, Tyr, and Rommie entered.

"Beka, we got here as soon as we heard that Harper was ba-" Dylan stopped mid word looking at the others that had come on board. He cleared his throat. "My name is Dylan Hunt, Captain of the Starship Andromeda. This is Tyr, my weapons officer," Dylan indicated the large burly man with dreadlocks. "And this is Rommie, ship's avatar."

The group reintroduced themesleves to the newcommers.

Dylan greeted them, then went on with his speach. "Now, I want you all to get one thing clear, this is my ship. I have certain rules and regulations that you have to abide by if you want to spend this trip **outside** of the detention cells on D-Deck. Rommie will go over them with you after she has shown you to your quarters. If you need anything, Rommie will show you how to access the Comm systems, or her Holographic avatar. If you will excuse me, Leha gave us the coordinates to get to the Orix System." Dylan nodded to Rommie who escorted them out of Command. "Alright Beka, Harper, Trance, Tyr, lets get to work."

:Voyager:

Tom appeared on the bridge of Voyager just as Janeway was finishing briefing the regular bridge crew.

"Ah, glad to see I have my best pilot back," Janeway said with her patented what - a - hell - of - a - day - this - has - been - glad - I - got - you - back - in - one - piece smile. "Hello, I'm Captain Catherine Janeway. This is my Second in Command Chakotay, Security Chief Tuvok, Chief Engineer Torres, Ensign Kim, and Security Officer Ethan. Welcome aboard the Starship Voyager."

"Lieutenant Ezri Dax ma'am." Dax said as she stood to attention.

"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI. This is my partner Special Agent Dana Scully." Fox stated formally.

"Miss Parker." Parker said coldly.

"Stark, pleasure to meet you Catherine." Stark introduced with the soft quiet voice he had sometimes.

"We have been told by 'Leha' about what we have been brought to do. She seemed almost like a Q, but she showed us irrefutable evidence that convinced us to help. The faster we get there, the quicker we can save the universe's and head back towards home. Tom, the coordinates have already been entered into the computer, Engage."

"Yes sir." Tom sat down and engaged warp speed in one swift motion.

:Defient:

"Where is everyone?" O'Brien asked preplexed.

John walked over to the Captain's chair and pulled off a piece of white paper taped to the back of the chair. "Defient Crew, you have been placed on the Defient before it had left Dry Dock in order to minamalize casualties. We made sure that no one was onboard when we located it to this galaxy. We are needed on Universe One. Hoban must pilot the Defiant to the coordinates attached. -Leha." John handed the letter to O'Brien, "That explains it."

"So what do we do then, huh?" Chiana inquired whilest she inspected the room.

"I suggest that we follow her instructions," Odo took the paper from O'Brien then headed over to the navigational console and inputed the directions into the system. He looked up over at Hoban. "Do you know how to pilot one of these?"

Hoban walked over and looked down, "If I don't, I sure as hell can learn." He sat down and looked over that display screens. "Seems simple enough. If I may ask, who is gonna be in charge of this rust bucket?"

Worf bristled when he heard his ship being called a rust bucket. "I have been the Captain of the Diefiant many times."

"Then you're the Captain big guy." John came up from behind Worf and slapped him on the back. "So cap', who's the lucky first officer?"

Worf's first instinct was to say Odo, but if Leha had them all on the Defient then she might have wanted some diversity. He look over at John Crichton and nodded, "You." Odo looked a little surprised but said nothing. "Dargo, are you a weapons officer?" After getting confermation Worf motioned over to the weapons console. O'Brien was already at the Engineering station, and Odo was checking the scanners. Chiana had sat down, and Hoban was checking out the navi controls. "Coordinates laid in?"

"Yep."

Worf frown at the reply he got, but didn't mention it. "Engage." Nothing happened. Worf sighed quietly and then snapped, "Go!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get touchy, you could have just said so." With that, they sped off to the rondevu site.

:Moya:

"Pilot!" Scorpius screeched up at the ceiling, "Where are they!"

A harsh crackle came over the communications system before settling down into the Pilot's voice. "I do not know, however when I do, you and Rygel will be the first to know. If you ask me that question one more time I shall have Moya vent the atmosphere where you are!"

Scorpius growled at the ceiling before continuing his trek towards the hanger. Earlier Pilot had informed him that they were docked at a unknown space station. The scans couldn't penetrate certian parts of the space station, but it seemed void of live. Of course Scorpius brought a very large weapon just incase there was inhabitants. "Rygel, can you hear me?" Scorpius demanded over the comms.

"Will you quit yelling at me, I'm a Dominar! I was never treated with such disrespect before my cousin usurped my thr-"

"Rygel, get down here with a weapon. We're going to board to Station, oh, and Rygel, there might be food." Scorpius planned to us Rygel as a shield if a fire fight broke out, so it was imperative that he coerce Rygel into coming with him.

"Food?" Said a distinctly excited voice, "Wait for me!" Rygel came speeding out from behind a passageway. "What are we waiting for!"

Scorpius just grinned and headed towards Moya's transport pod.

:Deep Space Nine:

After everyone got on the elevator it immediately acsended up a few flights to a huge 'war room'. Consuls beeped steadily as they stepped off of the elevator. "So, what are we supposed to do?" Broots questioned nervously, afraid that at any minute an alien was going to pop out of a corner and kill him.

Ralph stepped over to the nearest console and picked up a piece of paper. "This is the Station that you shall launch the attakcs from. Except two vistors soon as they are making their way to the Ops Deck even as you read this. You will decide who the leader should be. You will figure out how to use this equipment as We do not have the time to show you. -Leha." Ralph looked around for any trace of the two aformentioned people. "Well, lets get comfortable until they get here." He sat down on a nearby swiveling chair that was attached to a console. Sydney leaned against a wall, Broots sat down across from Ralph, and Johnny just stood near the center of the room.

:Deep Space Nine Promenade:

"Wait for me you big --" Rygel stopped as Scorpious whirled around and pointed his gun at Rygel.

"If I were you, I would not bring it to the attention of the person with the gun that you are too slow to keep up." Scorpious growled again for at least the fifteenth time before turning back around. As they continued looking through the seemingly abandoned Space Station, Rygel kept looking for anything remotely like an eatery. "What's this?" Scorpious said as something caught his eye. A small piece of paper was lying on a table with directions on it writen in Scarren. He finished reading it then started at a fast pace towards the elevator. Rygel was about to comment about slowing down, but thought better of it.

Scorpious scanning the enterance to the elevator, after deeming it safe he pulled Rygel over and pushed him in. The elevator quickly rose then disappered. Once the humming of the moving platform stopped, Scorpious didn't hear the sounds of gunfire or Rygel pleading for his life, so he stepped onto the platform once it came back down. Just to be safe he raised he weapon and charged it. The sight that met Scorpious was slightly shocking. 'More humans?' None of the four humaniods had the stature of a Sebacean, so he assumed that they were from John's race or at least an offshoot. He scrutinized them carefully. "Rygel, check them for weaopns." Scorpious said while keeping his gun raised, ready to blow anyone's head off should he see anything resembling a weapon.

Rygel manouvered his hover chair around and check both Sydney and Broots for weapons. Satisfied that they had none he moved on to Ralph. Slowly he moved on to Johnny.

Johnny backed away from Rygel, desperate not to be touched after what happened the last time he touched an alien. "Don't touch me," he said harshly.

"Move again and I will not hestitate to shoot you." Scorpious warned.

Johnny relented and let Rygel search him for weapons.

"He's clean. Now I'm going to go get something to eat, excuse me." Rygel huffed, moving his chair over to the platform and descended back to the Promenade in search of food.

Ralph turned his back on Scorpious and slowly started to unbutton his top, revealing his red suit to Johnny.

Johnny, unsure as to what Ralph was doing, decided to distract the creature with the gun. Frankly the guy looked like he was on his death bed. "So, have you talked to Leha yet? She left us a message saying that we'd get some vistors."

"Pilot, have you completed your scans of the station yet?" Scorpious said seemingly to himself.

"Yes Scorpious. There is five life signs including you in the upper level, and Rygel is two level's below you. The Station is equiped with weapons Moya and I have never encoutered before. I am not reading anymore lifesigns."

"Moya? Thats John's ship isn't it?" Broots asked Sydney.

"John? As in John Crichton?" Scorpious asked, his attention momentarily diverted.

Seizing this opportunity, Ralph slowly got up, got the rest of his first layer of clothes off, revealing the rest of the suit, and ran at super speed towards Scorpious. Scorpious whipped around and shot Ralph point blank in the chest, sending him hurlting backwards at Johnny. Ralph's body knocked Johnny over and lay inert, seemingly dead. As Johnny worked on standing back up he flashed off of Ralph and saw him getting back up and subduing Scorpious, but killing Broots in the progress. Not one to question his visions, Johnny whispered down to Ralph, "Don't get back up yet, you'll kill Broots." He backed away from Ralph and moved over to Broots and Sydney. Scorpious had dissmissed Ralph as dead and focused entirely on the trio. Suddenly Pilot's voice came back over Scorpious's communications link.

"Unknown ships approching. They have us surrounded! Three ships at different speeds and vectors. Moya's scans can't penatrate their hulls. Moya is preparing to starburst! Receiving hail from second ship." Pilot paused. "It's John. He says that Dargo and Chiana are with him, and Aeyrn and Stark are on the other ships."

"Rygel, get up here. John's back."

A shimmering light appeared on the other side of Ops. Johnny's first thought was that this was Leha coming back to pay a vist, but it turned out to be the Defiant crew.

"Woah, Scorpy, looks like you brought out the big guns," John said while Johnny helped Ralph stand up. "Nice long-johns Ralph."

Ralph embarrasedly walked over, got his clothing off the floor, and started to get dressed. Needless to say, Scorpious was surprised to see Ralph with nothing, not even a scorch mark to show for being hit with a pulse cannon. Both Sydney and Broots were slack jawed in suprise.

"Voyager's crew is beaming over," O'Brien reported to Worf as he stood over the sensor screens. After the safe transport of the group from Voyager, O'Brien announced, "We're receiving a hail from the last ship."

"Put it through"

"Attention Deep Space Nine, This is the System's Commonwealth Starship, the Andromeda Ascendant. Permission to come aboard."

"Permission Granted," Worf said nodding to O'Brien. O'Brien worked the transported controls and beamed over the group that was on the Andromeda, some of them in mid-stride.

"Wow, what a rush," Harper said looking dazed.

"What an absolutely unique expericence," The Doctor stated whilest examing his surrounding. "Well, seems like we're all here, plus one extra." The Doctor's attention was drawn towards the elevator coming back up.

"Sparky! Good to see you." John came over, grabbed Rygel off his hover car and rubbed his head. "Happy to see me?" He joked.

"Put me down right this instant! I'm a dominar!" Rygel struggled in John's choke hold.

"Ah, you know I'm just kidding with ya." John plopped Rygel back down on his chair. "Everyone, meet Scorpious and Rygel. Rygel is just a pain in the butt, but Scorpious is a real ba-" He was interupted by a load noise eminating from the center of the room. Shortly after the noise stared, Leha appeared.

"Ah, We see that you have all arived safely. You must make your plans of attack now. The Enemy is weak and has not gathered a large force. You have at your disposal Andromeda, the Defiant, and Voyager. We will supply you with and extra ship, this will help you greatly in the battle to come. We regret that we cannot suply more, but our power must stay strong in order to defend Universe One. When we leave, there will be a crew manifest on the table near us. You will be assigned to the ship that we believe you be of most help on." Leha looked to the left of her at seemingly nothing, then focused forward on the group again. "We must leave, the attack on Universe One has begun." Leha faded away, back to Universe One.

Almost as one enity, the group moved over to the table that Leha had indicated. There was four papers on the table, each adressed to the Captain of a specific ship. Captain Janeway's crew was on Voyager with no additions, same as the Andromeda had all of Dyaln's crew but no more. The Defiant had Hoban as a pilot, and the Battleship called Universe One had John Cricton's crew.

"Well, let's get this war started already," John Cricton said as he turned toward the transporter platform that brought him to the station. As soon as he took his first step to it, he and all of the crew for Universe One disappered in a shimmering light. Soon too follow was the Andromeda, Voyager, and Defiant crew. This left quite a few people on DS9 unsure as what to do. A hail came through from the Defiant, and Broots answered it.

"Defiant to DS9."

"Um, DS9 acknowledged. What do you want?" Broots paled, "I mean, um, what are you calling about. Oh darn, I mean-"

"See if you can hook all of the ships comm grids into yours, that way we'll be able to have real time commications between ships and DS9."

Broots looked around for help, and was answered when both The Doctor and Jarod came to the comm panel. After a few moments of tinkering, the link commication was up and running. "Okay, I think we've got it working," Broots replied.

Andromeda, Voyager, Universe One? Can you hear us?"

"Loud and clear Defiant."

"Voyager to Defiant, acknowledged."

"Yep, you're coming over the loudspeakers just fine."

"Alright. Here's the plan..."

After a little while of plotting and planning they finally came up with a plan of attack (AN: In order to understand the plan of attack better, there is two planets. One is behind an asteriod field and has one moon in orbit. The other has two moons and no asteriod field.) The Universe One would be at the head of the fleet with the Defiant and Voyager flanked it. The Andromeda would be trailing just a small bit behind, forming the shape of a diamond on the scanners. They were going to go around the asteroid field, only to avoid any hidden dangers lying in wait. Then the fleet was going to scan both planets for signs of enemy ships. From there it was guesswork.

Johnny walked up to the view screen and watched as the crews planned out their attack. He leaned on the scanner consol for a moment.

:Flash:

"Their hidding behind the second planet! Turn around!"

"Enemy ships coming from the asteriod belt!"

"More enemy fighters converging on our postion. Voyager, we're trapped!."

Static comes over the comm's as both Voyager and the Andromeda blow to pieces. Shortly afterwards Universe One and the Defiant explode, followed by DS9.

:End Flash:

"It's a trap!" Johnny yelled. He ran over to the comm's consol and quickly explained what he meant. "There is a huge battle fleet hiding behind the second planet. The only way you can avoid it is by going through the asteroid belt. There are around seven enemy fighters waiting there, and they are hard to destroy. But if you run a wide spectrum scan, you'll find a variance in their shields underneath their ship. If you fire at just the right moment, you'll destroy their weapons and propulsion. Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

There was a pause both in the Ops Deck and over the Comm channel.

"Alright, Beka, you heard what he said, through the asteriod belt. Rommie, launch your scanner drones. Tyr, get ready to fire."

Soon afterwards you could hear the sounds of battle over the comm. Ships rocked with explosions and started to take heavy damage. But with the help of Johnny, they managed to avoid being blown too itty-bitty bits. After laying waste to the ships hidden in the asteroid belt, Johnny told them which way to head. "If you go a little bit to the left and down, you'll aviod the ambush from both planets. There's about fifteen enemy ship and ten smaller enemy fighters. The fighters have a break in their shields every time they fire, its near their aft shielding. The bigger ships have an ocsilating shield frequency, it changes about every thirteen seconds."

Using that information, the battlefleet managed to completely destory the remaining enemy ships. Apart from some minor hull breachs, bumps and bruises, the crews of the fleet were relatively unscathed. They proceded to dock their vessels for repairs and the crews headed towards the Ops Deck.

------------After the Battle---Ops Deck-------------

"Whew, there where some pretty close calls back there." Ethan, the security guard from Voyager, exclaimed.

Mostly everyone nodded in agreement, with the exception of Rommie, Tuvok, and 7 of 9.

They had all gathered inside the Ops-Deck, all 39 of them. It would have been 40 if Pilot could have joined them. As it was, he was on the viewscreen. The leaders of the various groups meet inside Sisco's office. This meeting was comprised of 15 different people. Dylan and Rommie, The Doctor, Fox Mulder, Jarod and Sydney, Jane, Johnny, Bill, Worf and Odo, John and Aeryn, Janeway and Chakotay. Dylan cleared his throat. "So, what do we do now? Just wait for this supposed 'Guardian' to appear and give us more instructions?"

"She isn't a 'supposed' Guardian," The Doctor said speaking up for almost the first time since he had left the Andromeda. "I have dealt with these Guardians before in my own Universe. In fact, when I was 756, I was asked to help the White Guardian to save the universe. I haven't seen or heard from them since I was, oh I don't know, 823 at least. There is only three possiblites to consider at this point in time. One, she is as she says she is, the 'First' Gaurdian, the Protector. Two, she is this universes version of the Toymaker, a rather nasty Guardian I have hadthe misfortune to have meet. And three, she is this universe's version of the Black Guardian, another nasty fellow. I seriously believe that she is the Protector of Universe One and all other universes. Neither the Toymaker nor the Black Guardian would always use a plural form of speech all the time, such as We, Us, and Our. As to what we do next, I suggest that we do wait for more information from Leha."

"Very well spoken Doctor. We are glad that We made such a wise decision selecting you." Leha appeared near the far left wall in her customary beam of shimmering light that she uses to travel. "We have further information of the whereabouts of the Great Darkness. However, this can wait until another time. As for the moment, you all must rest. Do not worry about your ships, they are being repaired as we speak. We have also taken the liberty of upgrading some of your equipment. We cannot upgrade to much, as that would be breaking the solemn rules of MultiUniversal Combat. Even the Great Darkness must abide by it. Your ships, whilst being repaired and upgraded, are closed to all personal, this includes the ship Moya. We ask that you all rest within DS9, we have assigned everyone quarters that we believe shall be satisfactory to everyone. The upgrades and repair shall be finished within two days time. We are not allowed by the MUC rules to complete anything faster then a normal repair crew could. We suggest that you relax and regain your strength, for the fight ahead shall be more taxing." She blinked out of existance once again, leaving a slightly irritated group.

"Well, here is the room assignments," Sydney said breaking the silence that had fallen. He picked them off the desk that they were on and started to read it. "Interesting." He handing it over to Dylan to read. Slowly the list circulated throughout the room.

"Do you think that Leha would mind if we didn't stick to the assinged rooms?" Johnny asked the question that was hanging in the air. The group turned around when they heard a small popping noise from under the desk. There was another piece of paper that had written in clear, bold letters. 'Yes, we would mind. Please stay in your assigned rooms.' "Okay, well that answered **that** question." Johnny turned and left the office, soon afterwards the rest of the small group left as well.

Once everyone in the Ops Deck had quieted down, Dylan informed them of the latest meeting from Leha. "The ships are being repaired and upgraded. Until it is finished, we aren't allowed back onto our ships. Leha told us to relax for a couple of days. She has assigned us all rooms. When I call out your name, if you could please meet up with your other roomate, that would be great. Jarod and Tuvok. Hoban and Tom. Harper and O'Brien. Scorpious and Broots. Dargo and Me. Janeway and Ace. Worf and Rygel. Rommie and Aeryn. Scully and Chiana. The Doctor and Bashier. Parker and 7 of 9. Tyr and Torres. Trance and Johnny Smith. John and Kim. Sydney and Ralph. Ezri and Beka.Chakotay and Bill. Ethan, your by yourself." Johnny shot Ethan a rather envious look. 


	2. Time to relax for a moment

**.:Continued:.**

Dylan paused and looked around, observing the groups take in the rooming arrangements. "Well, I suggest we get something to eat before heading to our rooms."

A chorus of agreements met that suggestion and slowly the people started to file off the deck and head down to the Promenade. After everyone had reached the Promenade, Worf got everyone's attention and announced, "Bashier and O'Brien will be opening Quark's Bar and Eatery. Odo will show those that want to, the replicators. Ezri and I will be at the Klingon Restaurant." Worf then left the group figure out what they wanted to do, he was too tired to exercise diplomacy at the moment. Anyway, it probably wasn't even his universe's DS9. Hopefully the ghag would still be alive though.

The next few minutes was a sort of calm choas. Everyone wanted to go their own way, so to speak. Harper wanted to go to the bar, where as Dylan wanted the entire crew to eat at the Replicators. Whatever that was, it sounded better then a 'bar' or 'Klingon' restaurant. But no, Harper gave Beka a kicked puppy look, and suddenly Dylan was the worst captain there ever was. Beka, Trance, and Harper all headed towards the Bar, leaving Tyr, Dylan, and Rommie behind. Tyr figured that whatever Worf ate would be a warrior's meal, so he headed in that general direction. Rommie stayed with her Captain, if only to show loyalty and cheer him up.

It was a little bit simpler for the Voyager crew as the Captain had visted Deep Space Nine once before and trusted her crew not to get into any trouble. At least, not too much trouble. Tom, Kim, and Chakotay went over to the bar while Ethan, who had developed a taste for ghag when he had visited Kronos, went over to the Klingon Restuarant. Janeway, Tuvok, and Seven decided upon the replicators.

After Rygel found out what exactly the replicators do, he rushed over to them. Scorpious and Stark, both having no interest in drinking, followed Rygel. John, Aeryn, Dargo, and Chiana spared no time in making their way to the Bar and Eatery.

With only the smaller groups left, it took little time to disperse. Hoban and Jane took one look at each other and headed towards the Bar. The Doctor and Ace had a small discussion that ended with the Doctor smiling and giving Ace a nugde towards the bar. He turned and headed in the oposite direction, towards the replicators. Jarod, who was not one for anytype of alcoholic beverage, decided upon the replicators. Sydney, not wanted to pass up a opportunity to talk to his protege, if you will, followed Jarod. Broots wanted a strong drink right about now, but didn't want to be killed for accidentaly insulting someones mother, quickly caught up with Sdyney and Jarod. Miss Parker kept a close eye on Jarod and felt better if she could keep track of him, she also headed towards the replicators. Mulder had long since left with Scully over to the Bar. Mulder said it was just to get a quick drink, but Scully knew that he wanted to talk to the aliens. The only ones left were Bill, Ralph, and Johnny Smith. The former two were in a heated debate about where to go. They finally decided upon Bill going his own way to the Bar, and Ralph going to the replicators.

Johnny was left standing near the lift with cane in hand. He looked around and weighed the options. He could go to a 'Cling on' cafe, which sounded kind of weird, or go to a bar and drink who-knows-what. That left him with two more choices, head to his assigned quarters, or eat at the replicators. Johnny had overheard Odo explain it to the green blob on the go kart. It sounded interesting enough, and he hadn't eaten it what seemed like days. Sighing heavily, Johnny slowly headed towards the replicators.

* * *

**Replicators**

* * *

Of the three closest tables to the replicator, Janeway, The Doctor, Odo, and Dylan sat at the one far left. Rygel, Stark, and Scorpious sat at the middle-of-room center one. And Broots, Jarod, Sydney, and Ralph sat at the far right one. Seven, Parker, and Rommie sat at the lower far left table, and Johnny sat at the lower far right table. Everyone had ordered their meal and soon most tables had conversations going. 

**.:Upper Left Table:.**

"So, your ship travels in time and space? Insteresting."

"No more interesting then your ship Dylan. You were stuck at the event horizon of a black hole for 300 years, escaped with the help of a salvage crew. Took those salvagers to be your crew along with a mercenary and attempt to restart a long dead system of government. Now that is adventurous. And you Janeway, your ship was brought to the whole other side of your galaxy into uncharted space. You must be, oh, fifty thousand light years from home? Far more interesting then my adventures, I assure you."

"Really? I would like to hear about some of your travels."

"Alright then, I hope I don't bore you then. Lets see, there was this one time I met the Happiness Patrol..."

**.:Middle-Room Center Table:.**

'Slurp'Munch'Smack'

"Rygel, if you eat too fast you'll get sick," Stark said with a slight worried expression as he played with the cup of something called 'Root Beer'.

"Three stomachs remember? Stop worrying, you're giving me indigestion."

Scorpious just growled and observed his surroundings.

**.:Upper Right Table:.**

"Anyway, that's how I got the suit. The aliens told me that it will only work on me and no one else. With as many times as I have lost this suit to enemies, I'm very glad of that. Elsewise, I would be dead."

"So, what exactly can that suit do?" Broots asked curious.

"Lets see, of the ones that I know; Invisiblity, Flying, Super Strength and Speed, Telekinsis, and the ability to find where people are by, um," Ralph lowered his voice embarrassedly and whispered, "By rubbing an item on my head. I get something like physic vibrations or something like that. I probably have more abilities, but I lost the instruction manual."

**.:Lower Left Table:.**

"Interesting, so you are a former member of a collective of semi-organic, semi-mechanic beings? Fasinating."

"You are also interesting. You are a sentient android. There is only one in all of 300 billion races. He was once assimalated by the Borg, however his crewmen got him back and turned him back to his inferior form. Pity, he would have made an excellant addition to the Hive Mind as the Second."

Tuvok sliently listened as the conversation unfolded as Parker pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. She was obviously ignoring the conversations around her and focusing only on Jarod.

**.:Lower Right Table:.**

Johnny had ordered a medium rare steak with a side of baked potatoes and green beans, his drink was an ice cold Pepsi. As he sat and ate his food, he observed the groups around him and began to run through the list he had mentally wrote when he met them all. He was about half-way through when he almost nodded off. Time to go to sleep now. He stood up and headed towards one of the two exits from the replicators. Once he got out he spotted what looked like a mall map/direction screen in the middle of the walkway. Stepping over to look at it, he was delighted to find that the map thingy was in english. After locating the way to his room, he turned and headed in that direction. Unbenknownest to him, a peite purple alien left the bar and followed him.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Earlier At Quark's

* * *

**

"Alright, what's your posion?" O'Brien said as he and Bashier got behind the counter of the bar as people came in.

"What's your strongest stuff?" Hoban asked with Jane in agreement.

"Um," Bashier turned to the cabinet, "I don't think Quark keeps that back here. Ah! But this stuff," he grabbed a bottle with green liquid, "Is close enough. Romulan Ale is illegal, but Quark always seems to get some from somewhere."

O'Brien looked over his shoulder, "Julian, are you sure you want to give them that on their first time out?"

Hoban interrupted Bashiers reply, "Come on, it won't kill me. Will it?"

Bashier shook his head as he poured Jane and Hoban some.

Hoban was the first to drink it followed shortly afterwards by Jane. Immediately he wacked the counter with his fist and started to cough violently as his eyes started to tear up. "Water," he said in a harsh whisper and immediately started to cough again. Next to him Jane had a similar reaction to the vile liquor. O'Brien and Bashier both laughed as they got Jane and Hoban some water from a small beverage replicator.

"Thanks," Jane said horsely after gluping down the refreshing liquid.

"Want some more?" O'Brien said indicating the bottle of Ale.

"Noooo thank you," Jane looked sheepsish, if possible. "However, if you have Vodka or Whiskey, I'll have some of that then."

"Hey, Julian, I'll try some of that Romulan Ale," John said as he walked up to the bar with Aeryn. Hoban looked at him as if he was crazy but kept him mouth shut. Bashier poured a few more glass and gave one to John. John's reaction was more subdued then that of the other two, but a reaction nonetheless. "Wow, thats some pretty powerful dren." At that, one of the observers walked over to the bar and grabbed one. In one swift movement he downed it.

"Hmm, not all that bad. It's lacking something though," Harper paused thoughtfully. "I'll be damned if I know what it is though." He took two more, drank one and gave the other to Trance. "What do you think?"

Trance took the offered drink and looked at it for a moment before drinking. She looked down at the empty glass with a sad look in her eye before looking back up. "Do you think I could have another?"

A shocked Bashier nodded and poured a few more for them. Harper and Trance took the glasses over to the table that Beka had picked. Harper noted that the hot blonde was in conversation with Beka, maybe he'd be able to pull some old Harper charm.

* * *

**Elsewhere

* * *

**

"Fresh Ghag, Targ, Bloodwine," Worf grunted as he got to the last item and said with disgust, "_Dead_ Ghag."

"Ew," Torres, Ezri and Ethan said in unison.

"Food being dead is a problem?" Tyr asked confused.

"Ghag loses something if you eat it dead," Ethan attempted to explain.

"Ghag worms, when alive, tend to have more flavor then those dead," Ezri tried to clarify.

"If you eat dead Ghag, you are either starving or you're a human." Torres stated bluntly.

"Ah," Tyr replied simply. He turned his attention to Worf who was dividing the Ghag and Bloodwine evenly in five portions. As they ate, silence reigned for a few minutes until Ezri broke it.

"So, Tyr, what race are you from?"

"Nietzscheans, Kodiak Pride," he said automatically as he stared at the food crawling around the plate trying desperately to avoid his fork.

"As in Friedrich Nietzsche?" Ethan asked curiously.

Tyr nodded and began to talk about his great linage...

* * *

** TBC**

**I hoped you liked it so far. Please Read, rate, and suggest a title for me XD**


	3. Ewwww, gross

**.:Continued:.

* * *

**

As all the conversations slowed down to a halt and people got that pleasent 'after a meal drowszy' feeling, everyone that was left in the bar and resurants slowly filtered out to the center of the Promenade. The various crews began to do a headcount, showing that Johnny and Trance were missing. "Rommie, can you locate Trance?" Dylan asked.

"My sensors are good Dylan, but not that good. They would be better if I was back on me. Until then I have limited sensor range." Rommie said with the faintest hint of a pout.

"Bossh, Trance lef the bar abou 15 or so minutesh afer we got tere. Shss propbably at her quarters seeping of the few drinksh wesh had," Harper said with his voice heavily slurred. Dylan turned around to look in Harper's direction and he saw Beka holding him as upright as she could while Harper leaned heavily on her.

"Harper," he said sternly as he looked around at the other people, attempting to gauge their reactions. "I told you to lay off the drinks, how many have you had?"

"Oh, isd unno, tree or fourd?" He looked up muzzily at Dylan.

Dylan was about to argue on that number when a clear headed Beka spoke up, "He's right, he had three. Trance was the one that had four."

"They wehr dan good to bosh," Harper said quietly as his eyes started to droop. "Yous know, soomethings feels wong ish times." Harper closed his eyes and went heavyweight on Beka, cause her to crumple down with him on the floor.

Beka propped herself up on her elbows and glared at Tyr, "A little help here?" Tyr stopped laughing long enough to roll Harper off of Beka, then promptly started laughing again, this time with Dylan. "Oh grow up." She glared, "But ya know, that was kinda funny," Beka turned her glare into a smile and soon was laughing so hard that tears were falling.

"I don't know these people," Rommie mumbled looking slightly embaressed and step away from the laughing trio. After a small bit of time had passed Rommie spoke up. "You do know that Harper is conscious and trying very hard not to laugh?" That got both Dylan and Beka to stop laughing, but Tyr started up even harder.

"You mean you didn't know?" Tyr said breathless, "Captain Dylan Hunt, tricked by a earther!" Tyr attempted to stop laughing, but spurred on by the many glasses of bloodwine, continued to laugh.

"Harper," Rommie said in her most menacing voice as she latched on to his arm and pulled up him, "What did you do to Tyr?"

"Nothing Rom Doll, ow!" Harper winced as she tightened her grip, "I swear, I didn't do anything." Rommie glared at him then released him.

"Harper, not funny," said Dylan sternly with his arms crossed."

"You sure thought it was funny a minute ago," Harper mumbled, awarding him a thwap on the head from Beka. "Sheesh, you guys are all heart."

Once Rommie had Tyr calmed down she proceeded to scan him. "Dylan, he has an achohol level." She said concerned.

"What's so bad about that? I sure as heck have one right now." Another thwap to the head, this time from Dylan.

"Harper, Tyr's nanobots disperse the achohol as soon as it enters the blood system. There shouldn't be any achohol level, ever."

"Wait wait wait, so you're saying that Tyr is drunk?" Harper asked with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"I am going to be able to black mail him with this forever! Rommie, take some pictures or something! Argh, If only I had a camera!" He looked around at the gathered group of people. "Anyone have a camera! Aw man, now I'll never be able to prove that he was inferior to me at one point in his life." Thwap from Rommie.

"Harper will you just knock it off." She turned to the nearest person with the type of alcohol in his system same as Tyr and asked, "What type of alcoholic compound did he consume?"

"Bloodwine, strongest stuff they got on the station," Ethan replied trying desperately not to look hammered in the presence of Captain Janeway.

"It's never easy. Rommie tell Trance to get down here." Turning to the crowd he asked, "Does anyone know where the Med-Deck is here?"

* * *

"Wait for me!" Trance called out as she rushed to get in the lift before it and its occupant started on their journey down to the quarters.

Johnny wasn't quite sure how to stop the doors from closing so he decided to do it the old fashioned way and placed the very tip of his cane in-between the moving metal pieces. That halted their voyage forward and slowly started to retreat back.

"Thanks Johnny," Trance said as her tail waved around behind her. After looking around for a moment she asked, "Um, how exactly do you get this thing started?"

"Well, I tried a few things before I got frustrated and started to talk to myself," he said sheepishly. "Anyway, when I mentioned Deck 29 it started up. This elevator must have voice activated controls." To prove his point he looked up at the ceiling, "Computer?" After recieving a beep he continued, "Deck 29 please." The doors swooshed shut and pretty soon they were on their way down.

"You seem sad."

"Hmm? Me? I'm fine, never better." Johnny said with a lopsided grin as he thought, 'I hope she isn't a telepath.' The rest of the ride was met with silence.

Once they left the lift Trance attempted to restart the conversation. "I couldn't help but notice that you really didn't talk to anyone when everyone was eating."

"It's rude to talk while you're eating. Didn't your Mom ever tell you that?" He stopped and looked around the corridor and walked up to a door. "Well, here we are. Our quarters." He fiddled around with the door until Trance came over and pressed a small green button that opened the door.

"You know what I mean."

"Look, I'm tired, so can we just drop the subject?"

'How very Harper like,' Trance thought but said aloud, "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, it is." 'Maybe she's a shrink.'

"Okay, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."

'Yep, definetely a shrink.' Johnny nodded then turned on his heel and walked into the open doors on the right. As they shut, Trance turned to take the left one when her comm unit beeped.

"_Trance, Tyr has an achohol level in his blood. We have him at the Medical facilities on the station. Hurry back here._"

"Okay Dylan," Trance paused only to look at the closed door and she frowned sadly. 'It's like there is the weight of the world on his shoulders.'

* * *

"Does anyone here know where the med-deck is?" Dylan asked as he strugled to support Tyr's weight, and finally handed him over to a much stronger Rommie.

Doctor Bashier nodded, "Right this way." He lead the small group from Andromeda as well as everyone else that was still standing around staring, towards the sick bay. He walked up to the enternace and the doors opened as they sensed the motion. Bashier motioned over to a nearby medical bed and Dylan promptly dropped Tyr like a rock onto the foamy substances.

"Dylan? I'm here, sorry it took so long, I was just talking to Johnny in the lift and then- What did Tyr drink? Nothing achoholic is supposed to affect him in this way, does anyone have a scanner? Harper, Beka, Dylan, you should all get some sleep, I'll take care of Tyr with Rommie's help. Shoo." Trance said in one almost seemingly non-ending sentence.

"Okay then. I leave him in your capable hands then Trance Gemini," Dylan said with a smile just as they heard some heavy breathing from just outside the Sick Bay. Dylan exited the room and was meet with a interesting sight. The cadavourous figure was leaning heavily against the wall panting and struggling to breath as the rest of the crew from his ship just stood back and watched.

"What's wrong with him?" Janeway asked with concern.

"What? Oh, him. He's just a little hot at the moment, and I think he left all his cooling rods on Moya."

"I didn't expect not to be able to get back to Moya before my rods needed to be changed John." Scorpious said in ragged puffs.

Jarod, appaled that the people from this man's supposed crew was doing nothing to help him, rushed forward and prevent Scorpious from collapsing on the floor. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Nope, and if there was, I wouldn't do it." John Chriton said bluntly.

"Hmmpf," was the last thing Scorpious said before his cooling rod housing popped out of his head. After it poooped out he just winced.

(fabled reaction shots)

Moya Crew didn't look at all surprised. O'Brien and Harper were thinking about the engineering feat that it took to install that level of techonology into someone's brain without turning that said person into a walking veggie. Johnny, Hoban, and Jane were already off to their respected quarters. Mulder was thinking about how cool it was to meet a technologicaly advanced race, Scully was thinking about all the medical implecations. The Doctor and Ace missed the whole thing because the Doctor had dragged her inside Sick Bay while he was talking with trance. Kim and Ethan looked visably sick while Tom and B'leanna were making out in the Kligon resturant. Janeway, Chacotay and Tuvok all looked intriged. Broots had turned green instantly and ran off to find a bathroom, only to stumble across Tom necking B'leanna, making Broots run even faster to a bathroom. Sdyney didn't really know what to make of it and decided to analize his thoughts on it later. Ralph and Bill were fighting about some inane problem about weather to wear the suit continuosly, or not. Odo was asleep in his bucket in the security office, and Worf was on Ops deck sighing heavliy.

Beka was the first to break the relative silence by saying one sentence. "Ewwww, gross."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
